Kyler
| extra1= | extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit= }} Appearance Kyler has dark cyan hair styled in a spiky mullet in a ponytail (his hair is so spiky that it can pop a balloon). He also has a feral-like appearance; a trait that runs in his family which annoys him due to people asking him if he was part animal or not. Kyler has a scar on the right side of his face which he got from a fight with his brother. He wears a torn-up green vest with a dark martial arts gi pants with sandals (the colors of his outfit varies on each arc). His appearance changed in the time skip; He looses the mullet hair style as he lets all grow out long with a few bangs hanging down. He gains additional scars as well; One his face which forms an "X" shape over his existing scar and a few across his chest from training. His new attire is a sleeve-less dark blue gi with black baggy pants and boots. Personality Kyler is brave when it comes to facing large animals including sea kings but he does tend to get cocky and sometimes it gets the best of him. He's also bad-tempered and very stubborn as he refuses to let anyone help him while he's hunting for food and/or pelt as he believes that they would cause him to lose his focus. Kyler however isn't selfish as he helped a child who was lost in the forest and guided her way back home, he's also very devoted when it comes to martial arts. He believes in the traditional way of the martial arts but he not limited to fighting female opponents (his rival Kunde Rinako for example). He does get angry at people who fight dirty or cheats in order to win. A running gag of his is that he hates his real name Kaoru (Which is a unisex name meaning Fragrance) and will not hesitate to pound anyone who makes fun of it (he wouldn't let anybody call him that name with the exception of his father). Relationships Crew Kyler is good friends of Zoro who they both respect each other for their fighting skills, he also shown to be annoyed by Nami (Who see's him as a piggy bank because of his wealthy family). Even though he thinks of his captain as a bumbling idiot but deep down he is loyal to Luffy, even if it means giving up his life to save his. Friends His best friend at his home island Thornwell is Azami; a girl that he fought with numerous times at the dojo when they were kids and she had always beated him in a 99-0 streak. That is one day that he finally beated her before she could reach her 100th win. Through out the years they seemed to always argue and fight all most of the times but Azami still cares about him no matter what. Enemies Chisulo (Captain of the Stonewall Pirates) The World Government Family Satoshi Oshiro (Father) Miyo Oshiro (Mother) Takeshi Oshiro (Older Brother) Abilities and Powers Kyler is a powerful martial artist who is capable of taking down large animals with a single punch or kick, he was trained along with his brother to survive in the forest during their hunting trips (his most noticeable feat was that he slain a Sea King near his home island.). His fighting style is similar to Bruce Lee's Jeet Kune Do. Kyler has also mastered a powerful technique called Kyouka Genki (Kyouka = Enhance, Genki = Spirit) which enhances his abilities for a limited amount of time, they were separated into 3 different forms depending on the color of the auras that appears. Genki Kyoujaku (Strength) - When a red aura appears, his strength increases in ten fold but the downside is that he loses speed. Genki Chisoku (Speed) - When a white aura appears, Kyler's speed and agility increases, this is useful for battle, chasing animals and out running the marines. Genki Kenshu (Strong Defense) - When a green aura appears, his defense increases and stands against most psychical attacks but doesn't help against sharp weapons. Genki Sangokudoumei (Triple Alliance) - Kyler's most powerful move, first used in the Enies Lobby Arc, it's a combination of three of his genki ablilites put all together, when using this form a golden aura appears on his body. The only downside is that after using this, it wears Kyler out as it uses a tremendous amount of energy. List of attacks Moves under Genki Kyoujaku 1. Primal Kick - A powerful round house kick that is describe as "Being kicked by a horse with a steel hoof." 2. Iron Hammer - Kyler puts both his fists together and attacks the same way a person swings a sledgehammer. 3. Gorllia Seismic Slam - Used once on Chisulo, he gets a firm grip on the pirate's heavy body and uses his legs strength to leap into the air, then he come down and slams hard into the ground. Moves under Genki Chisoku 1. Howling Strike - Kyler dashes towards his opponent in blinding speed and furiously hits with a devastating uppercut. 2. Fox Fang - Kyler gets into a position resembling a fox ready to strike, then he attacks his opponent(s) so fast that it couldn't be seen with the naked eye but in slow motion he strikes at the vulnerable areas of the opponents body multiple times. 3. Spiral Drill Kick - a flying kick move where Kyler runs to gain speed and jumps as his body spins rapidly, adding more power to his feet as he drill kicks his opponent(s). 4. Falcon's Claw - A move where Kyler jumps behind his opponent, latching his hands on his opponents shoulders (sorta like how a falcon flies down and catches his prey), flips over while he's holding on and throws his opponent. Moves under Genki Kenshu 1. Tortoise Shield - a technique that Kyler uses for defense against powerful blows, it is also use for surviving falls from 200ft without any damage to his body. 2. Backlash Barrier - a defensive move where it recoils the force of the blow back to the opponent if attacked. Moves under Genki Sangokudoumei 1. Hikariryuken (Light Dragon Fist) - Kyler most powerful attack, first used in the Enies Lobby saga. While in Genki Sangokudoumei, Kyler runs around gaining enough speed and momentum as he jump in the air, then he comes down towards his as he focuses his energy into his fist, an image of a dragon appears on his fist as he strikes his opponent with enough force to cause the ground to shake (and to break through CP9's Tekkai technique). Besides his martial art abilites, he is a professional hunting expert who can tell which animals that have been in the area just by studying on the surroundings due to his years of living in the forest. Weapons Kyler rarely uses weapons in battles but he always carries his hunting knife with him, which he mostly uses for hunting purposes. History Past Kyler real name is Kaoru Oshiro. He was born in East Blue in at an island called Thornwell, he is also the youngest child of a wealthy family who runs a marketing business on the island. He along with his father Satoshi and his brother Takeshi enjoy hunting animals in the forest side of Thornwell. Kyler doesn't much care for being one of the two heir's to his father's business, his main goal was becoming a powerful martial artist, he dreamed that one day he would obtain the Ryuujin Hachimaki; an ancient headband once worn by a powerful warrior named Jubei Mitsuyoshi. Now martial artists fight to obtain as the headband grants anyone who wears it special powers. A special tournament is held once a year for title of the headband and Kyler has been training hard ever since. One day during a hunting trip; Kyler, Takeshi, and their father were hunting around the mountain area when a bad storm came and caused an avalanche. Satoshi pushed his sons out of the way and was knocked off the edge of a cliff but caught and held onto a branch. The boys tried to save him but Satoshi's hands slipped and he fell to his death. After the funeral, Kyler and Takeshi got into a heated argument about who was to blame for their father's death and as a result it caused tensions between the two brothers as Kyler left his home to live on his own. He thought he could take care of himself by living in the forest due to his hunting skills but was unsuccessful. Kyler was almost killed by a pack of wolves but luckily he was saved by an old hermit named Eizan D. Miyagi, who took Kyler in and for 5 years he taught him the Kyouka Genki; a rare but powerful technique. Kyler at first thought of Miyagi as a crazy old hermit but he found out that he was once the holder of the Ryuujin Hachimaki during his younger years, which motivated Kyler even more of his goal and over the years he respected Miyagi as his sensei and a father figure to him. Sadly just when Kyler fully mastered the Kyouga Genki, Miyagi passed away in his sleep due to a illness he had for years. Six months after Miyagi's death, Azami arranged a meeting for Kyler and Takeshi to get the brothers to reconcile but during a conversation Takeshi made some callous remarks about Miyagi being a "Crazy old fool" which enraged Kyler and sparked a fight between the two brothers. Takeshi kicked Kyler so hard that he sent his brother flying and crashed into a glass table, resulting in numberous cuts including the scar on his right face. This made the feud between them even worse as Kyler stated that he never want to speak or see Takeshi ever again even if he was dying. He now lives alone in a small house where Miyagi once lived. Present Luffy and the Straw Hat pirates arrived at Thornwell after the defeat of Arlong, they've encountered Kyler (Who was giving the nickname "Yabanjin" in japanese due to him living in the forest for a long time, the towns people created a false story about him to keep the children out of the forest) when they were trespassing at his home and Sanji was unknowingly sitting on top of his late sensei's tombstone. After a short fight, Kyler decides to help the Straw Hats to find a secret treasure that was hidden somewhere among the mountains but for an odd reason Kyler couldn't go further (Due to the fact that the mountains is the place where his father died.). Meanwhile his brother Takeshi; now the President of his father's business was being held hostage by his father's long time assistant Mr. Hebimaru who teamed up with the captain of the Stonewall Pirates Chisulo (Takeshi was no match against his devil fruit powers.), who've forced Takeshi into showing them the direct location of the treasure which happens to be the Oshiro's secret family heirloom hidden away by Satoshi. The Straw hat pirates soon colladed with the Stonwall Pirates on their way to find the treasure and soon they fought against each other, Kyler who had been informed by Azami about Hebimaru's plan had to swallow his pride to save his brother from being killed. After the Stonewall's defeat, it was revealed that Hebimaru was responsible for causing the avalance which supposedly took the life of Satoshi Oshiro, his plan was to kill the whole family so that he will gain control over their business company but since Satoshi pushed his boys from the avalance way, Hebimaru's plan was set back for years that is until he met with the Stonewall Pirates. Realizing that all their blaming and fighting were all for nothing, the two brothers took their anger out on him as Hebimaru was beaten severely (With Takeshi firing him). A surprising twist is that the mountain hermit who encountered and helped the Straw Hats on their way was revealed by Nami to be none other than Satoshi Oshiro himself; it turned out that he survived the fall but hitted his head hard, causing him to loose his memories (He gained his memories after Nami threw a rock at his head). After reconciling with his brother along with the reunion of their long lost father, Kyler thanked the straw hats for their efforts and owe a great debt to them, he even tells Luffy that he accepts his offer of becoming his new crew member. The Next day, Kyler said his final goodbyes to his family and friends as he sailed away in the Going Merry with Luffy and his crew to follow his dream to become the strongest martial artist. Current Events Kyler was also one of the Straw Hat crew members that Bartholomew Kuma sent off flying during the incident at Sabaody Archipelago. He lands near a small village after flying three days and three nights, there a few townspeople took him in to fix his injuries he got from his battle. After Kyler recovered, he noticed that the village was being in control by a Yakuza-like gang, he fought and easily defeated a few members who were about to kill a store owner and his daughter Akemi for not paying them. The people who witnessed the incident were amazed with his abilities and begged him to get rid of the group once and for all, Kyler reluctantly agrees to take care of the crime syndicate as he heads off to their headquarters. After the defeat of the crime syndicate (including a few of their top devil fruit users), the townspeople celebrated as the gang fled the island on their ship. Later at night, Akemi rewarded Kyler with an ancient scroll that her family kept for centuries, inside the scroll held writings of a powerful technique called Bishamon Gekido. She explained to Kyler that her ancestor was the creator of this attack to defeat a powerful enemy, the reason why no one else was able to learn it was because the person must require the strength and will that is beyond any normal human or else it would end up killing them in the process. Kyler wasn't sure that he could take a gamble such as this so he needed some time to think about it but when the day came when he read the news about Luffy, he agrees to learn the Bishamon Gekido but he needed the right place to train. Akemi shows him a neighboring island dubbed "The Devil's Jungle"; where no human being who came there has ever made it out alive. Kyler tells her that this is the perfect place for him to push the limits of his abilities even further and that he'll be much stronger the day he meets up with his captain and the crew. Major Battles Kyler vs Sanji (for unknowingly sitting on Miyagi's grave) Kyler vs Luffy Kyler vs Stonewall Pirates Kyler, Luffy vs Chisulo Kyler vs Mr.6 and Miss Mother's Day Kyler, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji and Chopper vs Franky Family Kyler vs Komodo (CP9) Trivia *Kyler's favorite food is Ramens, Alligator Meat and Takoyaki (Fried Octopus). *The animal that most resembles Kyler is a wolf, he is represented by the color teal and he smells of dirt and pines. *Kyler is described as being a cousin of a family *Kyler's dream is to become the strongest martial artist by winning the ancient headband Ryuujin Hachimaki (which grants anyone who wears it powers) from his rival Kunde Rinako. *His Seiyu would be Ryo Horikawa (voice of Vegeta from Dragonball Z) and his English voice would be Vic Mignogna (voice of Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist) *If he were to live in the real world, his nationality would be Japanese. Category:Characters Category:Pirates Category:Male Category:Martial Artists Category:Straw Hat Pirates